Memory Omega
(2290–2293); Terran Republic (2293–2295); unaffiliated (2295–2377); Terran Rebellion (2377–2378); Terran Protectorate (2378–2379); Galactic Commonwealth (from 2379) | service type = space force | active = from 2293 | headquarters = Erebus Station | primary missions = defense, peaceful exploration, historical preservation, interstellar political manipulation, scientific research | motto = | flagship = [[enterprise (free starship)|Free starship Enterprise]] }} Memory Omega was founded by before the fall of the Terran Republic and the emergence of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance that took its place. In the beginning, it served mainly as a repository for the knowledge of the fallen republic. However, the long term plan determined by Spock prior to his death, set out a timetable, spanning a century, for the restoration of freedom. The timetable was carefully orchestrated to predict the forthcoming political and social events within the Alliance, allowing Memory Omega to covertly act to bring about a better society. ( , , ) Bases of Operation The organization had numerous bases of operation hidden in various locations. All of these known bases had a wide array of functions from staging areas, scientific research and acting as a colony to a diverse collection of humanoid races. At least one of these bases had a Genesis Cave type environment as part of it. Specifically, a self contained eco-system made possible by technology was integrated into the base; presumably to provide for everything from fresh oxygen and a means to grow food and house personnel. Covert Operations Memory Omega worked completely in secret and its existence was known only to certain people and operatives working in the outside world. As such, all of the agency's operations were covert. Many operatives were sleeper agents who had built lives for themselves, having acquired important professional positions that would allow them to gather necessary information to facilitate various objectives. For example, , a senior officer within the Klingon fleet accepted the commanding officer's position at a backwater outpost to provide himself with a cover for his activities as an operative of Omega. Certain senior operatives were given quantum communications devices that were completely untraceable, and thus could communicate directly with headquarters as required while other operatives were sent out to complete certain assignments. Additionally, many of the Vulcan slaves who worked as servants to highly placed officials of the Alliance manipulated them through telepathic contact when required. Technology Memory Omega had access to numerous types of advanced technology (reportedly culled from various parallel universes). These included but not necessarily limited to: * Genesis terraforming technology * Advances in shields and directed energy weapons * The formation of artificial wormholes for the transportation of a ship or fleet over great distances. These were commonly known as jaunt drives. * Stealth suits for covert agents * Advanced automated repair drones * Advancements in ship design * Subspace transporters Leadership Memory Omega was overseen by a person with the simple title of Director. The only known Directors, apart from Spock, were and . Any other leadership or command structure is not known. Other facts Memory Omega built their own fleet of advanced starships equipped with advanced technologies mentioned above. By extension, the organization's fleet had a command structure identical to that of the mainstream universe's Starfleet. The agency continued operations after the end of the war and the formation of the Galactic Commonwealth. Members * * * * * * * category:organizations